Teach Me Everything (ItalyxReader)
by DetectiveLiane17
Summary: What if an innocent Feliciano Vargas asked you about something.. complicated to explain? "No, dear, I'm going to teach you a lot of things, right." italyxReader WARNING: LEMON/AU


My very first lemon! :))))) Comments and suggestions are highly appreciated. :)

A bit AU, just to remind you

Teach me everything

Innocent ItalyxReader

"3 days?" I repeated what my brother, Antonio just said.

"Yes, 3 days. Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"No, I'm fine here. I've got something to do." I said with a smile, I moved my index finger to the bridge of my nose to adjust my glasses.

"Well, if you say so." He said with a sigh. "-but don't overwork yourself, okay?"

"Yes, hermano."

"You can invite your boyfriend over; it's dangerous for a girl to be alone for three days."

I felt my face heated as my brother mentioned my boyfriend. Feliciano has met my family many times before; he's cheerful and innocent that's why they trust him a lot. - _Perhaps, too innocent._ "That would be fine?"

"Great." He took a glance at the wall clock and immediately grabbed his things "Take care of the house, then." He kissed me on my forehead and waved goodbye. I heard the door closed and sighed. I continued writing and reading. I didn't mind what time it is. I just continued writing until I finished everything. I grabbed my cellphone and pressed the home button.

_6:13 pm.s_

I yawned and felt my eyelids getting heavier. _Maybe getting some sleep won't hurt. _ I closed my books and set them aside; I took off my glasses before I rested my head on my arms and drifted to sleep.

I woke up to find a pair of honey brown eyes staring at me. I sat up immediately in shock and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. I wore myglasses and opened my eyes slowly. I felt my heart skipped a beat as I saw my boyfriend, Feli, right in front of me. He is sitting at the floor; his head is just at the same level at the table. I looked at him with one eyebrow raised. He giggled; I felt my lips curl into a smile on my face.

"Vee~. You look so cute, (Name)." He said with a smile that could totally complete my whole day. I felt a blush crept on my face as he said those words. Even though I am only wearing an oversized white T-shirt and shorts which extends to my mid thighs, not to mention my hair is tied up in a messy bun, he still calls me cute. For me, these aren't just sugar coated words, because for me, everything that he says is true. He never fails to make me feel beautiful. I brought my hands to his face, making him open his eyes wider, the tip of my fingers slowly feeling his soft skin; I smiled and looked at his eyes. I swear I felt him shuddered. I tapped his chin lightly making him blush. I gave him a grin before I stood up.

"Next time, ring the doorbell before you come in."

"I'm sorry, I just want to surprise you." He said making a pout as he looked down to the floor.

"It's fine." I turned my back to him "It made me happy anyway." I mumbled, only loud enough for him to hear. "-by the way would you like to make some pasta?" I asked him slightly turning my head to look at him as he quickly stood up and made that cheerful face.

"Of course! ~" He said as he followed me to the kitchen. I grabbed all the ingredients and placed it on the kitchen counter. I stood there as I watched my boyfriend cook like a professional. His blue polo shirt and black jeans looks good at him, he looks like a whole different person when I stare at him now. I handed him some of the ingredients that he needs to help him out, and so I won't look like an idiot staring at him. When he's done, he placed the pasta and the sauce in a bowl and began setting the table, as I washed the dishes and cleaned the mess. We ate pasta and talked about what happened this day. We would laugh and poke each other. After eating, he helped me wash the dishes. None of us spoke, it's just the sound of splashing water and squeaky sound made by wiping the plates conquered the room. I turned to look at him, he seems confused.

"What's wrong, Feli?' I said as I turned off the faucet and wiped my hands. I placed my hands on my hips still looking at him. Even though he's not that tall, he's still a few inches taller than me. He looked back at me and tilted his head.

"What was that again?"  
_Now something's definitely wrong. _

I grabbed his hand and led her to the couch on our living room. "What's wrong?" I asked him again. He gave me that innocent look and sighed. "Vee~, I'm confused" He said. "About what? You can tell me." I said with a smile.

"Well you see, Gilbert said something about a word that I haven't heard before." He continued. "Or maybe I have heard about it; or maybe he's just grammatically wrong."

"What's that word then?"  
"Hmm.. Let me think…" He twitched his eyebrows, thinking deeply. "Hey, sex isn't a verb right?"

I froze for a second. "Excuse me? What was that again?"

"Gilbert asked me if we already had sex, but sex means gender, right?"  
"Uhmm.." I sighed. "It has two meanings, one is gender and the other one is something only lovers can do." I turned my head to the other side, hoping that he would not notice me blushing because of embarrassment.

"Can we do it then?"

"What?!"

"Can we have sex?" He repeated.

"Well.." I gulped he gave me a sad face.

"You don't love me enough?" _Those sparkling eyes I can't resist.. _I groaned_._

"Well, do you know what you have to do in sex?" I asked.

"No." He said. "Can you teach me then?"

_This is harder that I thought._

"Well, it involves lots of touching, and kissing, and-"I was interrupted when I saw Feliciano crawling closer to me. Our faces were a few centimetres apart, he removed my glasses and said- "Sounds fun, let's do it then." He said with a mysterious smile. Before I can react, he crashed his lips into mine. It was a bit harsh at first but he became gentle in a few seconds. I felt his tongue licked my lip asking for entrance, I just kept my mouth closed, he bit my lower lip as I gasped because of his action; he took this advantage to enter my mouth, his tongue tickled the roof of my mouth, I wouldn't deny that I am extremely turned on. I moaned inside his mouth, the vibrations made me shiver and made my body ache for more. I ran my fingers along his hair as I felt his hand made its way around my waist, pulling me to his lap. His tongue is dancing with mine while his thumbs are massaging my sides. We suddenly pulled out for air; a trace of saliva connecting our lips as we both panted heavily. "Just tell me if I'm doing it the right way." He whispered in my ear with his rare husky voice. He licked my earlobe as I let out a small moan, he began showering my neck with his light butterfly kisses, I tilted my head up "Nnnhh.. ah.. Feli.." I moaned. I felt him suck lightly at my soft spot, leaving a mark, I moaned louder, I felt him smirked between the kisses. His hands travelled to my thighs and tugged the hem of my shirt. I knelt in front of him so he can remove my oversized shirt properly. He slowly removed it and tossed the piece of clothing on the floor. I sat on his lap once again, my knees on his opposite sides. I felt his bulge hitting my core slightly making me blushed harder. He moved his hands to my back, but then suddenly stopped "Is it alright if I do the same with here, too?" He asked, turning his head slightly to the side trying to hide his blush. I nodded, "Y-yes.. if you want to. With this he immediately unclasped my bra as my hands did its job to unbutton his shirt, I was about to remove it, he grabbed my breast giving it a light squeeze. My hands froze as I looked into his eyes which now seem to be a bit darker. He squeezed them again; his thumbs were rubbing by nipples, "Ah. Ahhh.." I moaned in ecstasy. He leaned closer to lick at my peaks, this made me shiver, I collapsed on my back, my legs still wrapped around his hips. He kissed my left breast, while his other hand massages the other. He sucked my breast and bit my nipples slightly, I arched my back, grabbed his shirt and moaned his name louder as his tongue twirled around my nipples He did the same treatment to my other breast. I panted heavily, but once again, he stopped. I gave him a confused look.

"What's wrong? Should I continue?" He asked me.

"F-Feli, you're doing just right. P-please continue." I said, still panting.

"Are you sure? You're moaning over and over again."

"Oh crap, Feli, don't tease me like that!" I growled.

"Eh?-" I stood up from the couch; I grabbed his collar and kissed him harshly.

"This time, I'll teach you how." I smirked as I pushed him the floor, I straddled him and grinded my hips to his. I felt his cock getting harder under my organ. He let out a moan, this made me excited. My little Feli under me is looking so helpless yet sexy at the same time. I kissed his neck and bit slightly as my fingers ran to his chest, down to his muscled abdomen, and down to his pants. I adjusted myself so I can remove his pants. After I did, my fingertips slightly touched his aching bulge. "(Name), P-please, stop." He said helplessly. I kissed his lips lightly.

"No, dear, I'm going to teach you a lot of things, right." I rubbed his cock under his boxers.  
"A-aahh.. (Name)"  
I removed his boxers, revealing his cock that's now hard. I licked the tip and twirled my tongue around it. I heard him groaned. I brought his cock to my mouth, tasting his member and licking it like ice cream. Before he was about to cum, I stopped. I removed my shorts to reveal my lacy underwear. I crawled closer to him and rubbed my organ at the tip of his member.

"(Name), Hmmnn.. Ah! Y-You're so hot." He moaned, his cock is wet because of my juices and his precum.

"You feel how wet I am?" I asked as he nodded. "Want to feel your member inside of me?" I teased him with my seductive voice.

"Si!" He said.

I stopped and sat on his stomach. He groaned as he felt the hot wetness on his torso. I moved slightly, teasing him. "Mhhhmm.. what was that?" I spread my legs in front of him, giving him a better view of my dripping wet underwear.

"J-just let me touch it.." He said pleadingly.

"Touch? You mean like this?" My fingers made its way to my vagina; rubbing it in circular motion through my underwear. "A-ahhmmnn.. It feels so good.. You really need to learn how to do this. Ahh.."

"(Name).. Please" He groaned. I ignored him and continued pleasing myself. I removed my underwear and sat on his torso, once again, I continued pleasing myself in front of him. I rubbed my clitoris and played with the opening of my vagina. I saw him gripping the side of the couch as my juices flow to his sides and to his shirt which I forgot to take off. I closed my eyes and tilted my head upward. "Uhh.. mmnn.. F-Feli.. Mmm-more. Please..." I removed my fingers from my vagina and licked it. I saw his wanting eyes and his hand covering his mouth.

"Mio dio.." He said.

"To tell you the truth.. This is my first time." I told him, turning my head slightly to the side.

"R-really? Wow.. You're good for a first timer"

"Let's just say that I got carried away, and maybe I learned from some novels?" I said. "Anyway. I'm not done yet." I positioned myself and slid his cock inside of me. _It hurts. Damn!_ "Aaah!" I winced in pain. Tears formed at the corner of my eyes. Feli wiped away my tears and leaned up to kiss me. A few moments the pain faded. I moved up and down slowly, and felt like moving faster a moment later. Feli grabbed my hips and moved me faster; his hips are moving as well to meet the thrusts. "Aaahh. F-faster. I-I need more.." I said. Feli and I switched positions; he threw my legs to his shoulders and moved faster and harder. "F-feli, I'm gonna.. Aaah! Ah! M-more, please, I need more!" I said as I reached my climax. Feli collapsed beside me, panting heavily. I snuggled closer to him. As he held me close. "You're amazing." He said as he kissed my forehead. _Yes, this is my sweet Feliciano._ I patted his head and accidentally pulled his curl.

"Now that I learned a lot, what can you say about a second round?" He said seductively.

"What?"

He grabbed my arm and pushed me at the couch, he flipped me over so that my face is on the couch, my stomach on the edge and my knee touching the floor. He squeezed my butt and rubbed it. "F-feli?!" I screamed on the couch. I shivered as he licked my second entrance, he rubbed his member on my soaking wet vagina, and he positioned his self to my second entrance. Without even knowing he slammed his cock inside and moved in an unbelievable speed. I moaned his name aloud. His hand is playing with my clitoris while his other hand plays with my breast, pinching it and rubbing it at the same time. I felt his heat spread inside of me, as he removed his cock, I can feel his dripping cum. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me passionately. "Hey, you look so sexy with that crumpled shirt and messy hair." I told him, and this made him blush cutely.

"Ti amo, mia bella" He said.

"Ti amo troppo.." I whispered before drifting off to sleep.

"I guess I should have called her and told her that the meeting was postponed." Your brother, Antonio was knocking at the door for the last five minutes.

"Oh, here's my key!" He said while opening the door. "She'll be surprised to know that I'm home."

_Click-!_


End file.
